narutofactsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manga Summaries
Manga summaries boldly copied and pasted from TFF Naruto Talk topics! Volume 45 - Pein's Attack on Konoha Naruto Vol.45 Ch.422: Kakashi vs Pain : Konan has split up into thousands of pieces of paper that blows through the streets and envelopes Konoha-nin desert-coffin style, she forms her head out of paper and asks where Naruto is but noone answers. Meanwhile Fat!Pain is absorbing all the jutsu thrown at him and Old!Pain is interrogating someone with what might be genjutsu, there's a giant monster surrounded by black flames behind him. : Tsunade summons Katsuyu and orders her to split up and attach herself to everyone in the village and heal them using Tsunade's chakra. : Kakashi attacks Smiley!Pain from behind but misses thanks to the shared-vision feature of the Rinnegan, Smiley!Pain moves back to Yahiko!Pain and removes his robe while growing two extra faces, one angry and one emtionless, and reveals that he has six arms and a large serrated flat tail. Yahiko!Pain raises his hand towards Kakashi and suddenly Kakashi is drawn towards him, he takes out a chain and anchors himself to a slab of concrete, he now knows what Yahiko!Pain's power is. Yahiko!Pain puts in some extra effort and Kakashi loses his grip on the chain and is speared by Smiley!Pain's tail but is revealed to be a lightning clone that stuns Smiley!Pain, allowing Chouza to crush him while Yahiko!Pain evades Chouji. : Kakashi says he had prepared something but is glad he was able to save some of his chakra now that the backup has arrived. : "What is "God Realm" Pain's power...?!" Next chapter, "Capture Pain!!". =Volume 46= Naruto Vol.46 Ch.423: The Deva Path's Power : Reinforcements have arrived, Chouza praises Kakashi and says he uses clones to figure out the opponents abilities before attacking, apparently they have teamed up before. Unfortuneately Kakashi only have half his chakra left after using that Raiton-KB, fighting someone like Pain for an extended period of time is really tough, but he says he's figured out his ability now. : Pain moves to attack while the Konoha ninja attack with thrown projectiles, Pain uses his ability 'Shinra Tensei' to repel everything, right after that Chouza throws some more kunai but instead of repelling them Pain dodges them, Kakashi notices this and throws another kunai but Pain repels this. : Chouza asks what he did and Kakashi explains that he seems to have power to pull and push things from himself, he controls gravity and repulsions forces, it's weakness is that he cannot perform it in quick sucession and thus leaves himself open for a short amount of time. Chouza says the opening is too short for them to take advantage of it but Kakashi says they've gotta try anyway. : Kakashi attacks Pain from underground with a kunai but he is repelled away, Pain says that he moves well and have a large arsenal of techniques and that people like him should be done away with early before they become a bigger problem. Chouza and Chouji attack from the sides with the meat-tank but are repelled by Pain, when thrown away they reveal they're each holding the end of a chain that runs underground and circles pain, they tear it out of the ground and captures Pain with it. Kakashi attacks with the Chidori but Smiley!Pain throws himself between Kakashi and Yahiko!Pain and takes the attack. : Scene changes to Naruto and Fukasaku (Yoda!Toad), Fukasaku asks Naruto where it is he goes when he is alone, Naruto dodges the question and Fukasaku says it's time to practise fusion. Naruto is worried about Konoha because Akatsuki might come looking for him, Fukasaku says not to worry, Konoha ninja are strong. And if they really were in trouble they would have sent a message. : back to Konoha, Kakashi is trapped by rubble from the shoulders down and all the reinforcements are knocked out, Pain approaches and says it doesn't look like Kakashi is a bunshin this time and that it's time to die, Pain keeps his distance just to be on the safe side and pulls out a nail from a plank and points it towards Kakashi who says he can't dodge at this range, Pain launches the nail and we see a black silhouette of Kakashi's head and what looks like blood splatter. : "The last thing left for Kakashi is?" : Next: Pay close attention. Naruto Vol.46 Ch.424: Determination : Chapter starts with a scene of Tsunade's slugs creeping about and healing random ninja, Tsunade is in the Hokage tower, sitting in a seal array surrounded by ANBU and pumping out chakra to heal the victims, Looks like quite a number has died as Tsunade is surprised by the number of casualties. : Meanwhile Danzo is speaking to his subordinates in a hidden location, in the same place he briefed Sai, he's thankful to Akatsuki for taking up Tsunade's attention so that he can move freely. He says he's removed the possibility of Akatsuki capturing Kyuubi and that they shall wait out the battle in the bunker until things calm down, a subordinate asks if they should'nt back up the others, since it'll be meaningless to stage a coup if everyone is dead, Danzo says that Tsunade will keep a sufficient number alive with the help of Katsuyu, the rest are neccessary sacrifices in order to make Danzo Hokage. : Inoichi and his flunkies are going through the Rain-nins memories, the flunkies can't find anything useful but Inoichi does, he finds a memory of the two Rain-nins Jiraiya captured carrying a corpse to a tower, the highest in Rain, said to have been built as a shrine for the dead, but the family of the dead aren't allowed to enter. One of the Rain-nin says he's heard a rumour that Pain lives there, they open the bag and reveal it's the Girl/Summoner!Pain. Konan interrupts them and congratulates them on a work well done and tell them to bring the next one. : Scene skips to Yahiko!Pain, he glances at the ruined Smiley!Pain body, turns around and then leaves the area. Scene skips to Inoichi again, one of the flunkies praises Inoichi's awesomeness for going through a whole day of memories in 30 seconds, another flunkie tells him to concentrate on what he's doing. Shizune has now arrived, it's time for them to put the pieces together from what they've learned. Meanwhile, Summoner/Animal!Pain and Skinny/Human!Pain arrive outside what I think is the Torture&Interrogation building where Ino, Inoichi and Shizune are. : Scene skip to Chouji kneeling and crying before his father's body whom apparently took an attack for Chouji, Kakashi tells Chouji to cry later, he must inform Tsunade of Yahiko!Pain's power. Smiley!Pain interrupts them, saying they are quite persistent while a missile is growing out of his innards, he aims it at Chouji who starts running. Kakashi estimates that with his current chakra level he can't take out the whole body, and if he use it again he'll definitely run out of chakra and die, meanwhile the missile is launched at Chouji's back. Just before the missile hits it vanishes, Smiley!Pain sees it and concludes that's how Kakashi evaded the nail earlier. Kakashi closes his eyes and thinks of Rin and Obito. Naruto Vol.46 Ch.425: Hatake Kakashi : Kakashi is thinking of his team and how he failed to protect Rin and that this is as far as he'll be able to be Obito's eyes. Everything goes black and Kakashi spots a campfire in the distance, he approaches and finds his father sitting there, he asks Kakashi to tell him about himself, Kakashi says it'll be a long story. Back in reality Kakashi's head has slumped forward and he appears to be dead, a piece of Smiley!Pain's head falls off. : Naruto is trying to fuse with Fukasaku but the Kyuubi keeps rejecting him, Naruto flips out and asks what all the training was for then and what they're gonna do. : Back in Konoha Skinny!Pain jumps up to the roof of the Interrogation building while Girl!Pain summons that Hydra-dog, Shizune has explained the chakra-transmitters to the interrogation-team and Ino remarks that it's similar to the Yamanaka jutsu, Ibiki says that the Rikudo Sennin used the Rinnegan, if it really exists then Pain could use any jutsu he wants. The building shakes and the ANBU realize that Pain has found them, one ANBU uses a Fuuton to cut the leg of the dog-summon while another restrains it with a Raiton that summons four pillars around the dog-summon that emits lightning and stuns it while the final ANBU uses Doton to summon a giant hog-statue on top of the dog-summon. : The dog-summon isn't even faced by that combo and just sprouts more heads, the ANBU decides to look for the summoner instead while Skinny!Pain observes quietly from the sidelines. Girl!Pain summons a giant Rhino with really tiny insect-like wings that punches a hole through the wall, the Rhino opens it's mouth and reveals Girl!Pain who instantly notice the piece of chakra-transmitter Shizune is carrying, looks like Pain was tracking it. Inoichi recognizes her but before he can do anything Pain starts to tear the building apart, everyone is saved from the debree by Tsunade's summons. Inoichi now fills in everyone else on how he saw that girl in the Rain-nin's memory but that she was a corpse then. : Shizune tries to figure out what the hell is going on and how this girl can summon when Jiraiya already killed the summoner, she tells Inoichi to tell her more so that maybe she can figure it out, Inoichi is about to protest when Ibiki tells them to run, he and the ANBU will hold them back. : Scene changes to some random rubble, Konohamaru is panting while looking around a corner.